Sisi Lain dari Sebuah Koin
by Mnemosyne of Mind
Summary: Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya cerita di KLK itu cuma imajinasi Satsuki? Maaf kalau udah ada yg sama, gak niat niru sih, ini dadakan muncul. Warning: AMBURADUL INSIDE.


**Kill la Kill belongs to its respective owner, I own nothing, only this fic.**

**Maaf kalau ada typo dan susah dibaca, author ngetik pake hape dan gak bisa ngedit.**

**kritik, saran, flame, apapun itu silahkan!**

11

1_Ternyata adik kecilku yang manis masih hidup, dan lagi, ia berada di atas sana! Ia akan- tidak, ia pasti telah mengalahkan ibu kami. Menyelamatkan dunia dan masa depan kami dari cengkraman dan belitan kuasa busuk wanita itu._

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Aku membuka sebelah mataku seiring telepon genggamku melantunkan bait-bait awal lagu "Ambiguous". Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30, dan itu be1rarti sudah waktunya aku bangun. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, aku segera menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Hal yang selanjutnya akan kulakukan, adalah berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan bersiap memulai hari.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Terlihat benar-benar lelah dan berantakan. Bukan, ini bukan karena aku terlalu banyak begadang dan terjaga sampai larut hanya untuk merutuki pekerjaan rumah atau mengeluh kalau besok masuk sekolah. Maksudku, ayolah, itu hal konyol. Sekolah atau rumah sama saja bagiku. Aku muak. Ayahku, entah dimana pria itu sekarang. Menurut cerita ibu, pria itu entah tewas, entah pergi dari kehidupan kami setelah ia tanpa sengaja membunuh adikku. Yah, aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada ibuku. Ibuku sendiri, adalah seorang wanita yang haus kekuasaan, walau pada kenyataannya, ia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki kelainan jiwa. Oke, untuk mempermudah, aku adalah seorang siswi SMA 111biasa, yang tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil kotor, hanya bersama seorang wanita kelainan yang merasa dirinya seorang ratu (atau mungkin Tuhan?) dan selalu menuntutku untuk menaati semua peraturannya. Haha, berlebihan? Tunggu sampai kau lihat langsung aku disiksa hanya karena menolak untuk mengambilkan dia segelas air.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang; mendapati diriku kembali berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku bersekolah di sebuah akademi swasta standar bernama Honnouji. Beberapa anak dapat kulihat melewatiku dari sudut mataku. Diantaranya; 1mereka. Ya, mereka, empat anak paling berkuasa di sini, tak perlu kusebutkan lagi namanya. Tidak, mereka bukan anak-anak sombong atau suka menindas murid lain, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan. Mereka anak yang baik kok, hanya saja, aku iri. Aku iri melihat mereka yang dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu. Aku iri, mereka dapat saling mempercayai, mereka memiliki semua yang mereka mau. Di belakang mereka, aku melihat seorang pria berumur, yang mereka panggil "Soroi". Sepertinya Soroi ini merupakan pelayan dari salah seorang anak-anak itu. Andai saja... Andai saja aku dapat memiliki kehidupan seperti mereka.

Singkat cerita, aku melakukan seluruh kegiatan sekolah sama persis seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku juga tidur di kelas, aku juga menggambar coretan-coretan tak bermakna di bagian paling belakang bukuku. Aku melakukan semua yang kau lakukan di sekolah, dan ngomong-ngomong, bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Yah seperti yang dapat kau tebak, sekarang aku berjalan melalui jalan yang tadi pagi kulalui, hanya saja sekarang arahnya berbalik.

Dan yah, inilah dia. Akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah kontrakan tempat aku tinggal. Aku masuk ke dalam, hanya untuk mendapati ibuku sedang keluar rumah. Yah, lebih baik begitu, dengan ini, aku dapat melakukan kegiatan rutinku tanpa gangguan. Aku bergegas pergi ke kamarku, tanpa sadar menyenggol pigura favorit ibuku; menghasilkan retakan kecil di sana, yang sepertinya cukup untuk membuatnya membunuhku.

Kamarku. Ya, satu-satunya tempat dimana aku dapat menghibur diriku sendiri. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, memejamkan mataku, dan...

2"Soroi, teh buatanmu memang yang terbaik," kataku sembari berjalan menuruni tangga, mendapati semua orang tunduk kepadaku, dan tentu saja, termasuk empat orang bocah elit itu.

.

Aku, Kiryuuin Satsuki. Orang paling berkuasa dan sempurna di sini.

.

Aku menusukkan pedangku ke tubuh ibuku, aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu merenggut masa depanku

.

Sial, ternyata dialah yang menyebabkan ayah pergi, tapi ternyata, adikku masih hidup!

.

Adikku mau menerimaku, dia bahkan mengalahkan ibu, membebaskan aku- tidak, kami dari cengkraman jahatnya. Aku bahagia, aku benar-benar bahagia! Aku...

.

...membuka mataku.

"Kalau sebuah akhir bahagia yang kau harapkan, maka kau salah tempat," di depanku, wanita itu berdiri, membawa ikat pinggang berduri di tangannya, bersiap memberi beribu ukiran di tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa lari walau aku ingin.33 Kenyataannya, aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, tidak memiliki apapun, dan hanya memiliki imajinasi sebagai tempat pelarian.

.

Kalau sebuah akhir yang bahagia memang benar ada, ijinkan aku merasakannya, ijinkan aku berkuasa dan menjadi sempurna, meski itu hanya ilusi belaka dalam imajinasi liar dan bodohku.

.

"Ah, jadi sudah dimulai?"


End file.
